The present invention relates to a multi-purpose writing instrument and more particularly pertains to a writing instrument which allows a number of different functions to be performed with a single instrument.
The use of combined compass and pen instruments is known in the prior art. More specifically, combined compass and pen instruments heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of combining the functions of a compass and a pen are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,881 to Chern discloses a multi-purpose combination writing instrument. U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,906 to Giossi discloses a combination scribing and compass unit. U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,760 to Cherne discloses a mechanical compass pencil. U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,117 to Gimenez discloses a compass ballpoint pen. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 419,188 discloses the ornamental design for a combined compass and writing instrument. U.S. Pat. No. 1,950,960 to Wisser discloses a flexible writing implement.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a multi-purpose writing instrument for allowing a number of different functions to be performed with a single instrument.
In this respect, the multi-purpose writing instrument according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a number of different functions to be performed with a single instrument.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved multi-purpose writing instrument which can be used for allowing a number of different functions to be performed with a single instrument. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of combined compass and pen instruments now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved multi-purpose writing instrument. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved multi-purpose writing instrument which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a cylindrical casing having an upper end, a lower end, and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. The upper end has an eraser head coupled therewith. The lower end has a writing tip removably coupled thereto. The cylindrical side wall has an elongated recess formed therein extending between the upper end and the lower end. An elongated pivot bar has an upper end and a lower end. The elongated pivot bar is removably coupled with the cylindrical casing at the lower end, adjacent to the writing tip. The pivot bar has incremental markings disposed thereon. The pivot bar is selectively received within the elongated recess of the cylindrical casing in a closed orientation. A needle assembly is mounted to the pivot bar, and is generally positioned near the upper end when the pivot bar is in the closed orientation. The needle assembly has an inner section and an outer section. The inner section is secured at the upper end of the pivot bar in an orthogonal relationship thereto. The outer section is pivotally coupled with the inner section. The outer section is linearly aligned with the inner section in a first orientation and perpendicular to the inner section in a second orientation. A clip member is adapted for being removably coupled with the needle of the pivot bar. The clip member has an opening in an upper end thereof for receiving the outer section of the needle therein. The clip member has an engagement button for selectively engaging the outer section of needle whereby the clip member can be used for attachment to a selected clothing article. The lower end of the pivot bar has a ring pivotally coupled thereto. The ring is positionable between the lower end of the cylindrical casing and the writing tip thereof whereby the pivot bar can be raised for positioning within the elongated recess or lowered to a position perpendicular to the cylindrical casing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved multi-purpose writing instrument which has all the advantages of the prior art combined compass and pen instruments and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved multi-purpose writing instrument which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved multi-purpose writing instrument which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved multi-purpose writing instrument which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a multi-purpose writing instrument economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved multi-purpose writing instrument for allowing a number of different functions to be performed with a single instrument.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved multi-purpose writing instrument including a cylindrical casing having an upper end, a lower end, and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. The lower end has a writing tip removably coupled thereto. The cylindrical side wall has an elongated recess formed therein extending between the upper end and the lower end. An elongated pivot bar is removably coupled with the cylindrical casing. The elongated pivot bar has an upper end and a lower end. The pivot bar is selectively received within the elongated recess of the cylindrical casing in a closed orientation. A needle assembly extends outwardly from the pivot bar. The lower end of the pivot bar has a ring pivotally coupled thereto. The ring is positionable between the lower end of the cylindrical casing and the writing tip thereof whereby the pivot bar can be raised for positioning within the elongated recess, lowered to a position perpendicular to the cylindrical casing, or removed from the cylindrical casing.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.